leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:FrogottenAngel/Xerxes
Xerxes, the First Born is a fan made champion in League of Legends. Background Malzahar, the prophet of the void, has been planning for a while. No one save himself is aware of the depths and power of the void. Even his nemesis, Kassadin, has no knowledge of his plans. Using sinister magic, the prophet has influenced those born gifted with magical talent. Through countless trial and error tests, leaving thousands of dead bodies in its wake, he created the first of a new generation. A child born of the void yet conceived by conventional means to Runeterra. He had infected Xerxes' mother with a terrible plague. The dark curse only progressed the further along she got in her pregnancy. She developed dark visions of the void, was tortured by nightmares and sinister whispers. The poor woman ended up dying in childbirth, but the child itself was unharmed. It was immediately known that the boy was not ordinary. His eyes glowed bright, akin to the prophet's own and traces of strange energy streaked across his body, seemingly at random. Whisking the child from his father, Malzahar stole him into the void where Xerxes was trained and grew up. Only a few days later did Malzahar return, a new apprentice at his side. Time in the void warped enough to allow for him to be raised and trained over the course of but a few days in Runeterran's time. The teen doesn't speak to anyone save Malzahar, though as of late he has been branching out -- learning the details of the world. It is unclear as to his motivations, or the dark prophet's. One can only assume it will be revealed in time... and hope it will not be too late. Abilities Xerxes hurls a spectral dagger in a line directed at a targeted location. The dagger deals physical damage to all units it passes through as well as slowing them for two (2) seconds. The dagger blights the ground it lands upon at the end of its trajectory granting Xerxes sight of this spot as well as slowing any hostiles that pass over it. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=1300 }} Every sixth auto attack gains the attack range benefit of Dark Sight without falling victim to missing and deals damage instantly (to champions) rather than over time. Ghostly daggers are conjured around Xerxes. The next ability cast on him will deal less damage and cause the daggers to retaliate, dealing back a percentage of the damage that was dealt to him as physical damage in a small 300 unit area around the target of his next auto-attack. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} Xerxes phases out into the void for a moment. He is unable to take damage while phased out nor will he appear on the map, however he is still afflicted by any damage over time spells already placed on him. He phases back in at an already specified location with dramatically increased attack speed for five (5) seconds. Xerxes can only teleport to a location that is already within his line of sight (He cannot teleport over walls without having vision on the other side, this pertains to brush as well). |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=700 }} Xerxes gains sight in a large radius around him. Brush is also revealed to him if within the given radius -- there is no escaping the void. His Void Shift's range is doubled while Void's Grasp is active and can be triggered once without incurring the normal cool down. Xerxes' auto-attacks slow enemies by 10%, stacking three times while Void's Grasp is still in effect. The sight can be negated by Nocturne's ultimate, "Paranoia" but the additional bonus effects will remain. |cost= |costtype=Mana |cooldown= |range= }} Category:Custom champions